


Princess and the Tramp

by TopazStars



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lady and The Tramp AU, MEVIE, Modern but with some magic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazStars/pseuds/TopazStars
Summary: A Mevie oneshot based on Lady and the Tramp.





	Princess and the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the Lady and the Tramp storyline with a few differences and all of the Descendants characters.

“Here’s the last one, darling. Merry Christmas.” Prince Florian pulled the large, perfectly wrapped box out from underneath their Christmas tree.

“Oh, that’s the one we’ve been admiring!” Snow took the box from him and set it down between herself and their adopted daughter, Evie. The young girl, only twelve years old, no longer believed in Santa. Still, Christmas was her favorite day of the year. She hadn’t celebrated the holiday with her horrible birth mother, but the palace in which Snow and Florian lived became the most magical place in the world. An excited yap came from inside the box and Evie gasped in delight as she removed the lid.

“Oh, I love her!” Evie lifted the spaniel puppy out of the box and hugged the animal close to her chest.

“She’s beautiful!”

“Isn’t she?” Snow smiled happily. A pet was something Evie never had. Her birth mother once gave her a parrot as a gift, but Snow hardly considered that foul creature to be a lovable companion.

“I’ll call her...” Evie’s brow furrowed as she wracked her brain for the perfect name, “Sapphire!” She grinned as she pressed a kiss to the top of the puppy’s head. Snow and Florian’s eyes met and they laughed. It was no secret that Evie’s favorite color was blue, so the puppy’s new name was fitting.

~-~-~

“Are you sure she’ll be warm enough, dear?” Snow asked as Florian set Sapphire into a cozy looking basket lined with blankets. What used to be one of the many spare bedrooms had been puppy-proofed and filled with toys. It was lovely and, to the young princesses surprise, right next door to Evie’s own bedroom.

“Why, of course, darling. She'll be...Uh oh!” Florian took a news paper from on top of the storage cabinet and placed it next to the bed.

“There. Almost forgot.” He laughed as he turned and headed towards the door, Snow just behind him. It was late and the moon was already high in the sky.

“Good night Sapphire!” Evie yawned as she shut the door behind her. Not ten seconds had passed when the puppy came racing after Evie, hopeful brown eyes staring adoringly up at her.

“Aw, you’re lonesome!” Evie murmured quietly, kneeling down to pick Sapphire up. Snow and Florian had already disappeared down the hall on the way to their bedroom, and Evie found it impossible to lock the puppy away again.

“Alright, just for tonight!” Evie decided with a smile, climbing under the warm covers and letting Sapphire curl up at the foot of the bed.

~-~-~

Evie slowly woke as Sapphire pawed at her shoulder.

“All right, Sapphire. All right.” She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her dog let out a bark, scampering out the door and racing down the hall. Evie trudged after her, arriving in the dining room long after Sapphire disappeared into the garden.

“Good morning, birthday girl!” Snow wrapped her arms tightly around Evie upon seeing the girl enter.

“Happy birthday!” Florian smiled.

“Morning!” Evie yawned.

“Still tired?” Snow laughed, “It’s already almost noon!”

“I’d still be sleeping if Sapphire hadn’t woken me.” The beautifully groomed dog trotted into the dining room as if on cue, dropping the newspaper at Florian’s feet. He picked it up and unfolded it.

“Is that-“

“Your favorite breakfast? Yup!” Snow sat at the table and watched as the cooks set down the extravagant meal. Evie was beside her in a heartbeat. She had an enormous sweet tooth and was only allowed to have as sugary a breakfast as this on her birthday.

“I can’t believe we’ve had Sapphire six years already!” Snow watched the cooks serve their pet as well.

“I can’t believe Evie is already eighteen today!” Florian responded.

“Time flies, huh?” Snow said, a wistful look in her eyes, “I know it’s a bit early to be receiving gifts right now, but we just couldn’t wait.” A small, blue box was handed to Evie. Curiously, the princess untied the ribbon and removed the lid. She gasped, eyes widening in shock.

“Oh my-“

“Put it on!” Snow exclaimed. Evie carefully lifted the ruby necklace from the box and clasped it around her neck.

“Oh, it looks so nice!”

“Very grown up.” Florian agreed.

“Won’t Doug and Carlos be surprised?” At the mention of her best friends names, Evie stopped eating. She got up from the table without another word and raced for her room. She threw open her wardrobe doors and searched through the different outfits, settling on an ocean blue dress that stopped at her knees and simple, black high heals.

“I forgot! I’m meeting them in the courtyard!” She called into the dining room before trotting towards the garden doors. The previous day, she and her friends had agreed to meet there before going to celebrate by themselves. The palace would hold a big party later, but she preferred to spend time with Doug and Carlos over dancing with strangers from countries she’d never heard of. Her birth mother had spent twelve years grooming Evie for that kind of opportunity. The opportunity to marry a wealthy prince and become royalty herself. Since her death, however, Snow and Florian had restored the royal title that had been taken from her after her birth mother’s downfall. More importantly, though, they showed her more love than her birth mother was ever capable of.

“Carlos?” She called, wandering the path.

“Evie!” She heard her best friend shout in response. He was waving at her from beside a water fountain. She smiled in delight, hurrying towards him.

“Happy birthday!” He said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Thank you! Do you notice anything different?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, stepping back from him.

“Uh... you cut your hair?”

“No.”

“You... painted your nails?”

“That too, but no,” Evie glanced down at her freshly painted, baby blue nails, “Guess again.”

“Evie, I don’t-“ Carlos cut himself off as golden sunlight sparkled across the ruby around Evie’s neck, “Wow, was that for your birthday?”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah! Must’ve been expensive... Have you shown Doug yet?”

“No, I haven’t seen him today.”

“Me either. He’s probably just running a little late-“

“I’m here!” An out of breath Doug was jogging towards them.

“What took so long?” Carlos asked, annoyed.

“I was up late studying and- Evie! That necklace is beautiful!”

“Thank you.” The princess grinned.

“No one is gonna question her royalty now.” Carlos wrapped an arm around Evie’s shoulders and she leaned comfortably against him. He had been her first friend, even while she was still living with her birth mother, and they had always been extremely protective of each other. He lived on his own now, escaping his horrible family and doing well in school with Evie (At least until she graduated a year ahead of him). When Evie first moved in with Snow and Florian he made sure no one trash talked the new princess, pummeling those who even mentioned a stray hair or chipped nail.

“So, we were gonna celebrate-“

“Evie?” Florian’s voice called from the palace doors.

“Florian?” she frowned, “Thats weird, they know I have plans with you. Excuse me.” She murmured, making her way across the courtyard.

“Let us know what’s up!”

“I will!” She called, following Florian.

“I was going to be with Carlos and Doug until the party-“

“Snow and I just want you to know that we need you back by seven.”

“Alright. Can I go now?”

“Of course.” Florian chuckled.

~-~-~

Emerald eyes slowly flutter open, squinting against the harsh sunlight flooding in through the window. Mal yawned loudly and stretched under the blankets. It was a bit past noon by now, yet she still found it nearly impossible to get up. She gazed around at the art projects filling the motel room she was staying in, smiling with pride. Some of these art projects had taken all of last night to complete. With a grunt, Mal forced herself to hop out of bed and get dressed. She didn’t have many outfits in her little suitcase and usually wore the same thing. Black jeans, boots, whatever T- shirt was laying around, and her purple leather jacket.

“Better go get some breakfast.” She sighed, running a hand through her purple hair and hoping it wasn’t too messy. She was constantly misplacing her hairbrush. She padded down the creaky staircase and pushed open the heavy doors. The sun was glowing high in the sky and people filled the busy streets. There was a loud barking and Mal grinned, spinning around.

“Dude!” She gasped, kneeling to pet the stray dog. He wasn’t hers but he had taken to following her around after she started feeding him on a regular basis. Standing, Mal scanned the streets in search of a decent place to eat.

“Tony’s.” She decided. They knew her there and would usually give her some sort of discount. Dude followed, wagging his tail and shaking out his shaggy fur.

~-~-~

“See ya later!” Mal called over her shoulder as she left the small restaurant. She strolled down the sidewalk, taking in the city. She didn’t live in one place and rarely stayed somewhere too long. She was an artist, which wasn’t exactly a real job if you weren’t famous, and couldn’t afford to settle down.

“Whoa...” She stopped in her tracks. A police officer was shoving two crooks into the backseat of his cop car. Mal rolled her eyes in annoyance. She recognized this cop from a few weeks ago. He had kicked her out of the park while she was painting, telling her that her art supplies took up the whole sidewalk. Maybe he was right, but that painting was going to be a masterpiece. She was still angry about that.

“Guys!” Mal crept closer as the officer focused more on the ticket he was writing than the criminals in the car. The boy, Jay, looked up in surprise.

“Hey,” he nudged the girl beside him, “look, Uma, it’s Mal!”

“Hiya, gorgeous. Come to join the party?”

“No time for jokes,” Mal hissed, keeping her eye on the cop, “I’ve gotta get you out.” She looked at the handcuffs around their wrists and smirked. She took every chance she got to practice her magic. With a wave of her hand, the cuffs snapped open.

“Thanks.” Uma flashed her a sly smile.

“Yeah.” Jay agreed, climbing out of the car after her.

“Get going-“

“What’s going on over there?” The cop turned back them, looking up from the ticket and his police radio.

“Go!” Mal shooed them away, casting one last disdainful glance at the cop before making her escape. As she ran, the busy sidewalks and dirty streets turned into neatly trimmed hedges and flawless homes. Slowing to a walk, she realized she was nearing the palace.

“Too clean,” she snorted, “Too perfect.”

~-~-~

“Evie, come on!” Carlos shouted.

“Wrong day to wear heals.” Evie huffed, stopping to sit on a bench.

“Let’s go! We’re wasting daylight, here! You’ve gotta be back at seven and we still have a long way to go!”

“Carlos-“

“The surprise is awesome! You only turn eighteen once, Eves.” Doug chimes in.

“Eighteen, huh? That _is_ a big deal.” A teasing voice says, footsteps approaching the trio. Evie looks up, stunned. Whoever this girl is, she’s definitely not from around the palace. Her clothing, though worn and a bit torn in places, fits her snuggly. Evie can’t help but notice the way her jacket flaunts her curves and how her tight jeans leave little to the imagination. And her eyes? There hadn’t been a word invented yet that could possibly describe how lovely her eyes were. Carlos was about to sit down beside a mesmerized Evie when the purple haired girl sets a hand on his shoulder.

“Move over, will ya?” She shoves him aside and plops down beside the princess.

“Hey!”

“Hmm, a gold and ruby necklace like that? You must be pretty special.” Her eyes scan the piece of jewelry glittering upon Evie’s chest. She takes this chance to check the girl out, appreciating her beauty. Dark green eyes flickered up to meet Evie’s warm, honey colored gaze. A mischievous smile settles on the new girls lips, causing Evie to blush. This was strange, she thought. Snow and Florian had held many dances where she had met many handsome princes her age. She would dance with them and enjoyed their compliments, but she’d never blushed at anything they’d said. One look from this girl, and Evie was completely flustered.

“I’m the princess-“

“Look, we don’t have time for this-” Doug says, but was completely ignored.

“The princess, huh? Princess Evelyn? I’d heard she was beautiful but that was clearly an understatement.”

“Thank you,” The birthday girl offered a shy smile, “but most people call me Evie.”

“Okay, Evie-“

“And who the hell are you?!” Carlos growls.

“I’m Mal.” She responds, not once averting her gaze from the girl’s beside her.

“It’s nice to meet you.” The princess says politely.

“Oh, how proper. Royalty must be tough.”

“Well-“

“And now you’re eighteen! Think of all the new responsibilitys...” Mal groaned dramatically, as if she knew what the pressures of royalty were like. As if the new pressures were hers. 

“Well, it cant be worse than it is now.” Evie frowned.

“Oh, it is! You’ll have to attend more of those diplomatic meetings. You know, the ones that last for hours on end? And You’ll have to make a ton of important decisions, so you better not screw up!”

“Really?” Evie asked, eyes wide in horror.

“Oh, yeah. Don’t even think about going to bed at a reasonable hour. There’s just too much to do and not enough time! You’ll be up until the sun has risen with all that boring paperwork-“

“Don’t listen to her, Evie. It’s obvious she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“Sure I do-“

“Look, we’re busy today. Why don’t you leave us alone and bother somebody else.” Carlos put a protective hand on Evie’s shoulder.

“Fine,” Mal shrugged, getting up, “See ya. But remember, Beauty. There’s only so much time in the day. When responsibilities move in, freedom moves out.”

~-~-~

“Guys, you were right. That was worth walking in these heals.” Evie said, leaving the parlor with ice cream and a bag full of sweets. The place was downtown and more in the not-so-safe part of the city, but so far they’d met several nice people.

“Told you!” Carlos grinned, lips and fingers stained with melted chocolate, “They have the best! Not that healthy, vegan, gluten free stuff at the palace.”

“And the people are less snobby, too.” Doug said. Evie nodded, remembering the younger girl at the register. Dizzy, was her name. She checked her phone, clicking on a message from Snow.

“Ugh,” she groaned, “We’ve gotta walk faster. Apparently everything is taking longer than they thought and they need me back at five.”

“But it’s already three thirty!”

“Yeah, that’s why we need to hurry. We’re really far away.”

“There’s a shortcut down here...” Carlos said, leading them down an alley. Stepping into the dark, dingy passage, Evie could feel her heart rate picking up speed. She could already sense that they weren’t alone.

“Hey, I don’t think this is the safest way-“

“It’s too late for that, sweetheart.”

“Harry.” Carlos stiffened at the voice.

“Look, we’re just passing through.”

“Passing though our territory, you mean? Nobody sets foot here unless they’re one of us.“

“One of you? You mean a sewer rat?” Evie scoffed.

“Watch it, little girl. It would be a shame if any harm were to come to that pretty face of yours.” The sun caught on something shiny and Evie realized he was holding a knife.

“Let us go.” Doug glared at Harry.

“It’s not up to us.” Another boy said from behind Harry. This time Evie recognized him. He had been on the news as a missing person not to long ago. His name was Gil. The two started to approach Evie and her friends when suddenly panic set in. Evie dropped her bag of treats and turned, sprinting down another alleyway. She could hear Carlos and Doug shouting after her and knew the footsteps just behind her belonged to the two thugs. It was impossible to lose them in their own territory, especially in healed shoes, and she found herself growing tired.

“Shit!” She cried, skidding to a halt just before a tall, chain-link fence. Harry was laughing in triumph just behind her, but before she could turn around she heard him hit the ground.

“What the hell-“

“Leave her alone, Harry.” A familiar voice said. Evie spun around and realized Mal had punched Harry in the face, his lip split and bleeding.

“You can’t-“

“I can do whatever I want. Leave us alone.” She took a step forward and Evie watched as Gil took a step back. They feared her, and Evie could see why. Her flirtatious attitude was gone and replaced by pure rage, green eyes glowing wildly.

“You come back here again, we’ll kill you!” Harry spat, staggering to his feet, “You hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” Mal muttered, heading towards Evie.

“What are you doing on this side of town?” She asked, leading Evie out of the alley.

“There’s a nice dessert place back there. Carlos and Doug took me there for-“

“They took you for your birthday. Yeah, rookie mistake. Those guys took the territory for themselves not too long ago.”

“I should find my friends-“

“They made it out.”

“How do you know?” Evie frowned.

“I saw them get away while those guys were chasing you. They went to get help, but I was there-“

“Thank you,” Evie interrupted, “For saving me.”

“It was nothing, Beauty.”

“I really need to be getting back though. I have to be at the palace by five-“

“A curfew huh? I know all about those.” Mal huffed.

“You do?” Evie raised a disbelieving eyebrow. She doubted someone like Mal would ever obey a curfew. Or any rule, for that matter.

“Sure! That’s what you get when you tie yourself down to a family.”

“Don’t you have a family?”

“I used to. Now I have a different one for every day of the week. The point is, none of them have me.”

“I don’t understand...”

“It’s simple! For example, that over there is Lonnie’s house.”

“Who?”

“Lonnie. A friend of mine. I go there on Mondays when they serve all kinds of meats and rice. Delicious!” Mal sighed wistfully.

“That does sound good-“

“Oh! And there’s Jane’s place,” Mal leads Evie further down the road, “That’s where I go on Tuesdays for steak and salad. You see, Beauty? When you’re not tied down to one place, you take nothing but the best.”

“Oh yeah?” Evie was trying to understand the idea. It did sound lovely, but she adored the palace and the people who lived there. Especially Snow and Florian. She couldn’t imagine ever leaving.

“Yeah! Oh look, Tony’s is over there!”

“Another friend?”

“No, a restaurant. The perfect place for such a special occasion!” Mal laced their fingers together and lead Evie forward. The sky was darkening as night began to fall, but at the moment Evie was too focused on the butterfly’s in her stomach to think about her five o’clock curfew.

“Wait here, Beauty.” Mal gave Evie’s hand a gentle squeeze as they entered the building, then let go. She weaved around the tables and disappeared into the kitchen. Evie let out a content sigh, gazing out a window at the city.

“I’m coming! What’s the hurry?” Mal was bringing a tall, blonde boy towards them.

“Hey! Look who’s here!” A dark haired girl looked up from delivering someone’s food, grinning as she saw Mal.

“What’ll it be?” The blonde boy asked, “The usual?”

“Actually, Ben... maybe something a bit fancier.” Mal motioned towards her date.

“Oh, who’s this?” He asked, smiling kindly at Evie.

“I’m Evie. And you are...?”

“Ben. This is my girlfriend, Audrey. We own the place. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Where would you like to sit?” Audrey asked.

“Somewhere quiet? Outside?” Mal suggested. With a nod, Ben grabbed some menus and took them to the outdoor seating area.

“Thank you.” Evie blushed as Mal pulled out a chair for her.

“My pleasure, Beauty.”

“What do you want to get?”

“You like pasta?”

~-~-~

“Here you go...” Ben brought out a platter of delicious looking pasta, setting it down before them.

“She’s gorgeous, Mal,” Audrey smirked at her friend, “Definitely a keeper-“

“Audrey!” Ben gasped.

“What?”

“Where’s the music?!” He pointed up at a speaker.

“Oh! Right, let’s go put on some music.” Audrey said, shooing Ben away and winking at the couple before leaving them alone. As Evie neatly placed the napkin on her lap and picked up her fork, Mal began eating. By now, the sky was dark and the first few stars twinkled brightly. The moon hung above them, casting a soft glow upon the pair. Not five minuets had passed when soft, romantic music began to play from the speaker above them.

“This is amazing!” Evie’s eyes lit up as she took her first bite.

“They have the best spaghetti and pasta.” Mal agreed. Evie looked up and found Mal’s green eyes glittering back at her. They held each other’s gaze a while longer, the rest of the world melting away. Brown eyes remained fixed on emerald, thoroughly convinced that there was no color more beautiful. No other color worth looking at. Not even blue. She was so lost, so mesmerized, she didn’t notice the people walking by, all dressed up in elaborate gowns and suits. These people discussed how excited they were to be attending the princesses birthday party at the palace, yet Evie couldn’t bring herself to care. She went back to eating the delicious meal, blushing when Mal moved her chair right beside the princess. An arm wrapped around Evie’s waste and she leaned into Mal’s touch. She could have sworn she was melting into the other girl’s warm side. Mal shivered as Evie ran a perfectly manicured hand through her purple hair.

“Have you ever heard this song?” Mal asked, leaning in close so that her lips brushed Evie’s ear.

“Of course-“ Evie turned her head and found Mal’s face mere centimeters away.

“For this is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it bella notte...” Mal sang along softly. Her voice was beautiful and Evie found herself staring at her lips.

“Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely bella notte...” Evie continued, leaning forward ever so slightly.

“Side by side, with your loved one....”

“You'll find enchantment here...” Evie absentmindedly turned fully towards Mal, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s shoulders. In response, Mal’s arms wound around Evie’s waist.

“The night will weave its magic spell...” Mal was beginning to lean forward, closing the gap between them.

“When the one you love is near.” Evie was able to whisper out one last line before Mal’s soft lips claimed hers. Evie deepened their kiss, scooting closer and holding Mal tighter, though not uncomfortably so. Evie had heard about how magical a first kiss should be. Magical couldn’t even begin to describe what she was feeling. Butterfly’s danced in her stomach while her heart beat so thunderously she thought it might burst from her chest. She let her fingers tangle themselves in Mal’s hair, gently tugging and hearing Mal moan softly. She gave Evie a gentle squeeze before slowly pulling back.

“Oh, Beauty. You’re perfect.” She murmured, cupping Evie’s cheek in the palm of her hand. The princess pressed into the touch, sighing in contentment. There were no words to describe how she felt about Mal. She was in a daze, still feeling Mal’s lips moving against hers. The purple haired girl moved her hand from Evie’s cheek to lace their fingers together.  
“For this is the night, and the heavens are right, on this lovely bella notte.” Mal finished the song, standing and pulling Evie up with her.

“Where are we going?” Evie asked.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?”

“Don’t we have to pay?”

“It’s fine. Ben’s a close friend, this was on the house.” Mal assured her. Together, the two left the restaurant and began their moonlit stroll down the winding path. The park was huge, filled with beautiful willow trees and babbling creeks. Flowers speckled the grassy hills and crickets chirped harmoniously. As they walked in silence, Evie found herself staring less at the scenery and more at the girl beside her. Mal’s long lashes, pale skin, and full lips. She was absolutely stunning. Averting her gaze, Evie sighed and rested her head on Mal’s shoulder. The palace lights were bright in the distance. Once upon a time, that place had been the most astounding thing on earth to Evie. Now that she had met Mal, the palace was quite dull in comparison.

“This way, Beauty.” Mal nudged her towards another pathway. Evie let the girl beside her lead the way, no questions asked. It sounded selfish, but she’d much rather spend the night with Mal than at the party. A small motel came into view, and as they got closer, the purple haired girl let go of Evie’s hand to hold the door open for her.

“It’s not much, but-“

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we are.” Evie said, surprising them both with the bold statement. Mal smiled fondly at her, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her up the stairs.

“Here we are.” They stopped at a room at the end of the hallway. Mal pulled out the key, inserted it into the lock, and let the door swing open. Evie slowly followed her inside after making sure the door was shut. It was dark inside and all she could see was Mal’s silhouette flopping onto her bed. Evie giggled at that, pulling her cellphone out of a pocket and setting it on the counter. She didn’t bother checking it. Instead, she moved to lay down beside Mal. The moment she did, Mal rolled onto her side and pulled her close. Evie’s head now rested against her chest, listening to Mal’s heartbeat and calming breaths.

“You’re incredible.” Mal suddenly said, kissing the top of her head.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“You’re the most beautiful thing on earth, for starters,” Mal said softly, “But you’re also sweet and kind. You’re not snooty or stuck up like the other rich and famous people in your neighborhood.” At that, Evie laughed, cuddling closer to Mal.

“I think you’re much more beautiful than me, Mal. What’s more, you’re brave and strong. I’d be dead if you hadn’t saved me earlier today. I also never would have discovered Ben and Audrey’s amazing pasta, so...”

“Mhmm.” Mal hummed in agreement as she rested a hand on Evie’s hip.

“Another thing,” Evie bit her lip and looked up at Mal, “Had I never met you, you wouldn’t have been my first kiss.”

“What?” Mal seemed surprised at this.

“And I’m so glad it was with you, Mal.”

“Yeah. What would you do without me?” Mal leaned their foreheads together. This time, it was Evie who initiated the kiss. It started slow and innocent until Mal let her tongue trace Evie’s lower lip. Knowing exactly what she wanted, the princess parted her lips. In seconds, Mal’s tongue was exploring her mouth while the hand she had on Evie’s hip slid down to her bare thigh. A soft moan escaped Evie’s mouth and Mal took this as a sign to continue. She gently rolled Evie onto her back and straddled the princess beneath her. Her lips moved away and traveled down Evie’s neck, nipping at her pulse point.

“Mal...” Evie sighed.

“Huh?” Her teeth bit harder at the same spot and she knew it would leave a mark. She soothed the spot with her tongue, earning her another moan from Evie. 

The kisses Mal gave became less soft and sweet, quickly growing more heated. Her hand moved inwards from Evie’s outer thigh, nearing where the princess needed it most. Evie’s moans had grown louder as Mal’s touches became more bold. The dress had already been unzipped at some point and they were beginning to remove it. Mal threw it aside and it fell almost silently to the floor. Her hands roamed Evie’s curves while her lips trailed kisses and bites between her breasts. Evie’s hands quickly undid the zipper to Mal’s jacket before that was tossed aside as well. Pretty soon, they were left in only their undergarments. It didn’t surprise Mal that, like the dress, Evie’s were extremely girly. The black lace contrasted nicely against her pale skin. Mal, on the other hand, wasn’t so fancy. She felt a bit embarrassed that hers were mismatched and cotton, but Evie found it adorable.

“You’re so beautiful.” Mal said, removing the rest of their clothing and leaning down to kiss Evie’s already swollen lips.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Evie sighed, loving the way Mal’s warm, bare skin felt against hers. Sitting up, Mal took in the sight below her. Red lips, dazed brown eyes, and a blush across her cheeks. _Stunning_.

“Are you sure you want this?” Mal asked, making sure the princess felt comfortable and safe.

“Of course.” Evie murmured in a raspy voice that Mal hadn’t heard her use before. It surprised her, but she liked it. Leaning back down, Mal began massaging Evie’s right breast, using her mouth to tease the left. The gasp from Evie and increased warmth between her legs told Mal she was doing something right. Finally, Mal ran two fingers over Evie’s slit. She was already soaked and extremely warm, arching into Mal’s touch. Returning her lips to Evie’s mouth, she kissed her softly while sliding one finger between her wet folds. Blue nails dug into Mal’s shoulders as the princess tensed beneath her.

“What’s wrong?” Mal asked.

“Nothing,” Evie moved her hips against the one finger, “i- it just stings a little. It’s okay, though.” Reassured, Mal went back to making out with her. She pulled her finger out again before carefully pushing it back inside. Slowly but surely, the pain Evie felt disappeared.

“More, Mal.” Evie mumbled against plump lips. A second finger was added, and she let out a pleased sigh. Desperate, she moved her hips against Mal’s fingers until the other girl picked up the pace. As her fingers pumped harder, Mal could feel how tight she was getting and pushed a third finger inside. A yelp escaped Evie’s lips, but she didn’t complain. She just raked her nails down Mal’s back and opened her legs wider.

“Oh, Mal.” She moaned loudly. They were inside Mal’s motel room, she knew that, but Evie was beginning to see stars.

“Yes, Beauty?” Mal teased. She knew what the princess needed, but wanted to hear her say it.

“Oh god, Mal!” Evie cried out, “I... I have to-“

“I know, baby.” Mal responded when Evie cut herself off with another groan. Deciding not to torcher the girl any longer, Mal curled her fingers. With a scream, Evie came hard. An immense wave of pleasure washed over her as her orgasm rippled through her body. Feeling her fingers being squeezed and covered in Evie’s arousal, Mal pulled them out. Sucking the juices off of her fingers, she made sure Evie was watching. Sure enough, the girl’s face reddened. She was panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she rolled on to her side.

“How do you feel?” Mal asked, wrapping her arms around Evie from behind.

“T- tired.”

“Get some sleep, Beauty. Sweet dreams.”

~-~-~

“Oh god...” Evie squinted against the mornings sunlight. It was late already.

“Something wrong, Beauty?” Mal’s groggy voice yawned from behind her.

“It’s morning!”

“Yeah, it is.” She was pulled closer to Mal when she remembered she was naked. Memories from the previous night filled her brain and she shut her eyes. Her date with Mal, being kissed by Mal, walking with Mal, and... being touched by Mal. Her first time with Mal had been extraordinary. 

“I- I should have been home hours ago...”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...”

“Oh, come on, Beauty. Open up your eyes!”

“Open my eyes?” Evie turned to face Mal.

“To what your life could really be!” Here, I’ll show you what I mean.” Mal wrapped one of the sheets around her body, climbing out of bed and walking towards the windowsill. Curious, Evie did the same, stopping beside Mal.

“Look out there,” Mal said, “Tell me what you see.”

“Well... I see busy people, nice homes, cars-“

“Exactly. Life either stuck at the same boring job or stuck in traffic on the road. Look again, Beauty.” Green eyes looked over the city at what was beyond, Evie’s brown gaze following. She saw rolling hills and lovely forests. If she really squinted, the ocean in the distance could be seen too.

“Theres a huge world out there to be explored,” Mal sighed dreamily, “There are adventures to go on and places to travel! Beyond those hills and that ocean, who knows what wonderful experiences... and it’s all ours, Beauty.”

“It’s beautiful.” Evie murmured in agreement, turning away from the window.

“But?”

“Who will take on those responsibilities you loath so much?” Evie teased, “More importantly, Snow and Florian don’t have any children. They’re getting too old so... I’m next in line.” There was deep regret in her eyes, but she had made up her mind. Mal seemed to sense that because she was nodding her head, the dreamy expression gone from her face.

“You win,” she sighed, “I’ll take you home.”

~-~-~

Hand in hand, Evie and Mal strolled through the park on their way back to the palace. Evie had looked at her phone once and seen well over a hundred texts and calls. Her voicemail was also completely full. Against her better judgment, she hadn’t dared look at any of the notifications, fearing the wrath of Snow and Florian. Many had also been from Carlos and Doug and she felt extremely guilty for worrying them. She felt like a spell had been cast over her. Before she met Mal, she wouldn’t have missed her own eighteenth birthday party for the world. Now, she found herself drawn like a magnet to the purple haired girl. Mal seemed to feel the same way, which only added to Evie’s attraction towards her.

“It’s a beautiful night, and they call it Bella...” Mal stopped singing, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Not to change the subject, but, uh...” Mal gestured towards a wet cement sign. Half of the pathway had brand new cement drying and Evie knew exactly what Mal was thinking. Together they kneeled, tracing their initials inside a big heart. Evie took it a step father, leaving a hand print in the cement. Mal kissed her cheek, copying the movement.

“Perfect.” Evie laughed, dipping her hands into a fountain and washing the cement off.

“Hey!” The girls spun around.

“Not him again,” Mal grumbled at the sight of that one annoying cop, “Run, Beauty! Follow me!” Mal had already taken off down the sidewalk. Evie hurried to catch up, but the previous days high heals were not the best running shoes. Her feet still ached from the day before, not to mention everything else was sore from the _night_ before.

“Mal!” Evie yelped as the officer caught her, but Mal had disappeared. Handcuffs were shoved onto her wrists and she was pushed into the nearest cop car.

“Ma’am, are you aware that writing in wet cement is a form of vandalism?“

“No?”

“Well, until we get to the station, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you-“ his words were cut off as he slammed the backseat door in her face. Evie had hoped he would recognize her as the princess, but she understood why he hadn’t. With her wearing yesterday’s wrinkled clothes, barley styled hair, and next to no makeup, it wouldn’t be hard to mistake her for just any girl.

~-~-~

“You got any ID?” The officer asks. Nodding, Evie takes an ID out of her phone case before both were taken. The officer trudged down the row of cells once the princess was locked up.

“Well, well, look you guys, little miss royalty herself.”

“Royalty, huh?”

“Yeah, look at that ruby around her neck!”

“What’re you in for, sweetheart? Breaking a nail?” The menacing voices echoed around the cells, taunting Evie. She wasn’t alone in this cell, there was another girl, and she backed up into the furthest corner away.

“Oh, shut up you guys!“ The other girl slowly approached Evie, standing beside her.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Uma? We were just messing with her!”

“Can’t you see she’s scared enough?” The girl, Uma, switched her attention to Evie, “Do yourself a favor and pay no attention to them. Jay, especially. He doesn’t mean any real harm.”

“Besides,” the long haired boy began, “You have an ID.”

“So?”

“So, they’ll look you up and let you contact someone to bail you out. The rest of us, however, don’t have that kind of money or anyone to help us out.”

“Oh look! There goes Chad...” Jay frowned. Evie recognized him from the news. He had come from an extremely wealthy family and played several sports. He lost his fame and got into trouble, however, when it was discovered that he was using drugs to improve at his sports.

“What’s going on?” She asked Uma.

“He’s already had his trial. After the drug incidents, his family stopped giving him money. His credit cards were frozen and his bank account was closed. He started stealing, carrying weapons, which eventually got the amateur caught.”

“He’s on his way to prison.” Jay said.

“Oh, well. He had a short life and a good one... for the most part,” Uma shrugged, “That’s what Mal always says.”

“Mal?” Evie turned to the teal haired girl, eyes wide.

“Oh, yeah. That’s a girl who never gets caught.”

“She escapes every cop.”

“You wouldn’t believe it, but no matter how much trouble she’s in, she always finds a way out.”

“I can definitely believe that.” Evie muttered.

“Yeah, well, even Mal has a weakness.”

“Yup,” Jay snorted, “pretty girls.”

“Let’s see... there’s been Melody...”

“And Macy!”

“Oh, and Wendy Moira Angela Darling.” Uma finished.

 _That many?_ Evie frowned. There was a dull pain in her chest. It was something like misery, confusion, and regret all mixed up. Heartbreak, she realized. Had Mal actually liked her? Did she mean any of what she said?

 _I was so stupid..._  
“What a girl...” Evie’s cell mate sighed.

“Tell us about it, Uma!”

“She a tramp, but they love her. She breaks a new heart everyday.” Uma nudged the princess, flashing her a teasing smile.

“She’s a tramp, but they adore her, and I can only hope she’ll stay that way.” More voices joined in, and Evie hung her head, wishing she could just disappear.

“She's a tramp!”

“She’s a scoundrel!”

“She’s a rounder!”

“She’s a cad!”

“She’s a tramp,” Uma continued, “But I love her. Yes, even I’ve got it pretty bad.”

“You can never tell when she’ll show up...”

“She gives you plenty of trouble!”

“I guess she’s just a no-count girl, but I wish that she were double.”

“She’s tramp. She’s a rover! There’s nothing more to say. She’s a tramp, and a good one, and I wish that I could travel her way.”

“Yeah, but she never takes 'em serious.”

“Ah, but some day she’ll meet someone different...”

“Some delicate, fragile creature...” Uma gives Evie a sly look. One that makes her feel guilty and stupid for falling so quickly.

“Who is giving her a wish to shelter and protect.”

“Like Miss royalty here, huh, Uma?” Jay smirks.

“Mmm, could be. But when she does...”

“Yeah, I'm way ahead of ya. Under the spell of true love...”

“The poor girl grows careless!”

“The Cossacks are picking her up, and it's curtains for the Tramp.”

“Hey, quiet in there!” A booming voice shouts as heavy footsteps near the cells. It wasn’t a cop, but a member of the royal guard. Evie stepped forward but found it impossible to meet his gaze.

“Here are your things, ma’am. The car is out front.” The metal door swung open. With a sigh, she took her belongings and dragged her feet outside. A long, black limo was waiting for her.

“Where are-“

“Snow and Florian are back at the palace.”

“Oh... okay.” Evie hopped into the vehicle.

~-~-~

“Evie!” Carlos’s voice hissed from behind a tall hedge. The massive palace doors now loomed over the princess and she knew Snow and Florian would be just behind them.

“Over here!” She frowned at his hushed voice, making her way over. Doug was there too.

“What happened to you?! One minute everything was fine, and then there were those jerks-“

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Evie said, too tired and too ashamed to recap what had happened. 

“Alright... you should know that they were pretty worried. The party was huge last night and you weren’t there.” Doug said.

“Yeah...” Evie remembered quite clearly where she had been instead. Shame filled her and she waved goodbye to her friends.

“Evie!” Evie jumped at the voice. The doors had opened and there stood Snow. Florian was just behind her. The looks on their faces were the same; Worry with a hint of rage. 

“The boys told us what happened! Are you okay? Were you kidnapped?!”

“You didn’t answer your phone!”

“I- I know...”

“I hope you also know you’re grounded! You never should have gone into that part of town without telling us!”

“And you should _always_ answer your phone!”

“We heard you were in jail and-“

“Beauty?” Evie stiffened at the voice. She spun around, eyes set into a glare.

“Er, hey guys.” Mal was approaching them, waving at Carlos and Doug. Evie’s friends looked like they would enjoy ripping her throat out if Snow and Florian weren’t there.

“What’s up?” She asked as she came to stand before Evie. She had noticed the angry glare but decided to take her chances. Thoroughly pissed off, Evie turned her back to Mal.

“Oh, come on, Beauty.” Mal followed, appearing before her again.

“Evie, who is this?” Florian asked.

“If she’s bothering you, we can make her leave.” Snow added.

“No, that’s alright. Thank you, though.”

“If you’re sure...”

“Oh, come on, Beauty. It wasn't my fault!” Mal pleaded, trying again when Evie didn’t respond, “I thought you were right behind me! When I heard they'd taken you to police department-“

“Oh! Don't even mention that horrible place! I was so embarrassed a- and frightened!” Evie finally broke down. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned away.

“Oh, now, who could ever harm someone as darling as you?”

“Darling?” Rage sparked in Evie like a wild fire, “Darling! That reminds me. Who’s Wendy?”

“Wendy?” Mal blinked dumbly back at her.

“And Macy? And Melody?“ With each name, she took a menacing step closer to Mal.

“Melody? Mel... Oh! Oh, yes, well, I can explain-“

“As far as I'm concerned, you don’t need to worry about me!”

“What?”

“I don't need you to shelter and protect me-“

“Yes, but, but, but...”

“- If you grow careless, don't blame me,” Evie snarled in the purple haired girls face, “And I don't care if the Cossacks _do_ pick you up! Goodbye!” Evie shouted after a slowly retreating Mal. Her heart was shattered into what felt like a thousand pieces and she raced inside the palace. Reaching her room, she curled up on her bed. There was a knock on the door not long after.

“Evie-“

“Fine, I’m grounded, but I don’t want to see anyone right now!” There was a sigh on the other side before Evie heard departing footsteps.

~-~-~

 _BANG_. The unmistakable sound of a gunshot echoed around the hallway. Evie jumped up, temporarily forgetting about her experience with Mal.

“S- Snow?! Florian?!” She screamed and ran to her door. As she pushed against it, she realized it wouldn’t open. Someone was holding it shut.

“There’s a man with a gun-“ It wasn’t her adoptive parents, but a guard must have be patrolling the hallway. He sounded like he was in pain and Evie realized he must’ve been shot.

“Quiet!” A gruff voice said. Heart pounding, Evie made her way towards a window. It was too tall to climb out of, but...

“Help! Someone, please!” She screamed, desperate and scared. No one was outside, though. The other guards were patrolling a different side of the castle.    

“Help us!”

“What’s wrong, Beauty?” Mal must not have gone too far since their fight because she was hurrying to stand below Evie’s window. The princess didn’t have time to care that it was, once again, Mal coming to her rescue.

“A man! He has a gun!”

“What? Where?!”

“Right outside my room!” And just like that, Mal disappeared. Evie could hear the gun being loaded again and she prayed Mal would get there in time.

“Hey! Asshole!” An angry voice bellowed. A voice Evie recognized as Mal. 

“Wha- what the hell-“ In that instant, a blinding light and burning heat erupted beneath Evie’s door. It was like a fire was on the other side.

“M- Mal?!”

“Guards!” Florian’s voice startled Evie.

“Mal!” Evie’s door finally budged and Mal stood on the other side. Not for long, though, since armed guards were dragging her down the hallway. 

“Hey! Stop! She saved us!” Evie hurried after them.

“What?” Florian asked. 

“Mal saved us! There’s a murderer-“

“A murderer?!”

“He killed the guard!”

“Evie, stay in your room. We’ll find him-“

“They can’t take Mal!” To Florian’s surprise, Evie dashed down the hallway. She could hear a car engine starting and reached the palace doors. A cop car was about to pull away.

“Stop!” Evie screamed.

“Princess, Florian has ordered us to take-“

“ _I’m_ ordering you not to!”

“My Lady-“

“Release her!” With a grumble, the guard opened the backseat and undid Mal’s handcuffs. One minute she was being arrested, the next she was in Evie’s arms, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Pulling away, Evie raised an eyebrow.

“What was that light in the corridor?” She asked. With a laugh, Mal stepped back. She held out her hand, and a small flame ignited in her palm.

“Did I mention I practice magic?”

“Evie, my god! Are you alright?” Snow was hurrying down the palace steps.

“Yeah, thanks to Mal.” Evie kissed The purple haired girl on the cheek.

“Did you catch that guy?”

“We did.”

~-~-~

“Hey, beauty.” Mal watched Evie’s eyes flutter open.

“Morning? Already?” She asked in her raspy morning voice.

“Sure is.” Mal responded as her bride-to-be snuggled closer in their bed.

“No... not yet.” 

“We have to get up, Beauty.”

“Ugh, why?!”

“In case you’ve forgotten-“

“I’m teasing, Mal. We’ve been together a while now, how on earth could I forget our wedding?”

“I love you, Beauty.”

“I love you too.” Evie sighed, looking up at Mal.

“Girls, get up! Today’s your big day!” Snow squealed from outside their room.

“I’m more looking forward to our big night.” Mal watched Evie blush at the mention of their honeymoon.

“Mhmm,” Evie agreed, “They say Auradon is beautiful. I can’t wait to see it!”


End file.
